


Nothing Stays Buried

by wereleopard58



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 21:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16605359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Gerard Argent released a pollutant into the atmosphere. Decades later Stiles is kidnapped and wakes up in a strange compound.  He finds out some interesting facts while there.   What happens when he manages to escape with some unexpected company and has Beacon Hills somehow changed in such a short time?





	Nothing Stays Buried

Title: Nothing Stays Buried

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Teen Wolf, The Maze Runner

Pairing: Derek/Stiles, Slash,

Warning: AU.

Summary: Gerard Argent released a pollutant into the atmosphere. Decades later Stiles is kidnapped and wakes up in a strange compound. He finds out some interesting facts while there. What happens when he manages to escape with some unexpected company and has Beacon Hills somehow changed in such a short time?

A/N This is loosely based on The Maze Runner as it is set in the Teen Wolf world.

XXXXX

"Nothing stays buried Mr Argent." Senator Winslow stated.

"You can't blame this all on me, you all agreed," Gerard argued.

"Yes, we did and now looking back it seems to be a well-orchestrated plan."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You don't, let me remind you then. A group of senators and their families were away. They're attacked by something supernatural, but they all managed to survive. Which is when you appear and explain how it could be a number of creatures and how there are dangerous and deadly beasts. You came when they were all still terrified."

"I'd heard about the attack, it is my business after all. I wanted to make sure that they all understood. I was there to help."

"Yourself maybe, I've seen the absolute hatred you have for anything supernatural, unless it serves your purpose, that is. This does lead us perfectly to your solution. I'm still not quite sure if it was created by magic or if it was natural. You released a chemical, a powder, it was supposed to neutralise anything that was supernatural because their body chemistry was different, correct?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Well, it didn't work very well did it?"

"We don't know that."

"We don't..." The senator pinched the bridge of his nose and took a deep breath. "Have any more of them died because of this chemical?"

"Well, I'm not sure the exact numbers as I don't have them in front of me."

"Will you please stop; you are not the President or someone who works for him. It's clear that the answer is no, since your family is still in the business, the last time I checked, well it isn't yours, you married into the family."

Gerard stared at him coldly. "If you know all the answers, why are you asking me?"

"I was making sure the facts are right. These 'tests' you've been doing since it started to attack 'normal' people, which was from the very beginning, are you getting anywhere with them?"

"The results have been promising, we need more subjects."

"Very well, it's been approved, for now. If we don't get definite answers soon, let's just say you'll be thrown to the wolves." The senator smiled and walked out.

There was a gentle tap at the door not long after, it was pushed open, and Victoria walked in.

"Is everything okay?"

"You were lucky being female and being married into this family. I changed my name, did everything they wanted, it was never enough. I had to do something spectacular to prove myself, and I found out, there's always, someone who wants to ruin it for you."

Victoria was confused she had no idea what he was talking about. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"No," Gerard snapped, he should be the one in charge. If not him his beloved Kate. She was the only one who knew everything, almost everything.

"Well if you change your mind–."

"I will tell you, now leave me I have things to do."

She nodded, left the room and closed the door behind her.

It wasn't his fault things hadn't gone to plan. The witch he'd slept with had found out he was using her before she did the spell. Gerard didn't find this out until afterwards when Melandra gloated as the particles seemed to vanish in the air. Not long after humans and supernatural both died from the same 'virus' back, then it had only been a couple. The outbreaks had been happening more often and more deadly over the decades. It was why he brought his daughter in on it when he felt she was old enough. It was time to call her up, and the other's to get some more specimens. He knew what senators to talk to; the ones that valued their lives so much that dead people no matter their age were needed for the greater good, they would agree so it would protect their own asses.

XXXXX

Stiles smiled at Scott, who as per usual didn't notice anything but Allison.

"Hi, Stiles." Allison nodded towards him, but she sent concerned looks at her classmates. There were a few who were pale, sneezing and coughing. Some had already been admitted to the hospital.

Stiles knew precisely how she felt. "I hope they're going to be okay too. It's not just this school or even Beacon Hills."

"I watched the news with my dad. No one knows how people catch it."

"Catch what?" Scott replied after hearing his girlfriend talk.

"Scott, I know you're in the middle of an epic romance, but take a look around. Haven't you noticed your mom working a lot of extra hours?"

"I didn't notice I was with Allison." As if that explained everything and for him it did.

"We'd better get to class," Stiles added; he wasn't in the mood to hear the beautiful attributes of Allison. It was going to be a long day, and his bud wanted him to do something later. They might have their problems, but Scott was his best friend, his brother. He would do whatever he could to help.

XXXXX

Stiles blinked open his eyes and looked around. He was lying on damp, cold concrete. His face hurt after being attacked what the hell did these people want from him? He was the nobody; the only person that cared about him was his dad. As he glanced towards the back of this basement, he could see Erica and Boyd. They hadn't been at school, and he thought they'd just been sick. Scott, of course, knew nothing.

"Hold on, I'll get you both out." Stiles stood and stumbled to the back of the room. He turned off the source of the electricity. He looked around but couldn't find any keys to get the cuffs off.

It didn't take long for some of the strength to come back to the two werewolves and they managed to get themselves free and pull off the gags.

"What are you doing here stiles?" Erica whispered in horror.

"I was waiting for Scott, he told me... damn it."

"What?" Boyd wanted to know what had just been figured out.

"Scott was running late and told me that Mr Argent wanted to talk to him. He asked if

I could wait and let him know Scott would be there. I'm guessing it was something to do with Allison otherwise this message could've gone through her."

"So why are you here?" Erica tilted her head to the side and a confused look on her face.

"No one turned up, and it was 10 minutes after Scott should've been there. I called them, and I got 'I'm busy I can't now Stiles', and he hung up. The next thing I know two guys turn up and use me as a punching bag. So either Scott was of part of this and set me up, or they wanted Scott, and as usual, my so-called best friend forgot about me because his life is all about Allison."

"What do you think is the truth?" Boyd asked.

"I'm hoping the second, it sucks to be forgotten, but I'd prefer that then being betrayed."

Just then they heard a noise from above.

"They're back." She whispered.

"Go!" Stiles ordered.

"No." She argued.

"Look you can escape and get help. It's obviously the Argents, They won't hurt me I'm human. You'll have a better chance without me, go to Derek."

"Derek?" Boyd queried.

"Yes, now get going." No matter what Derek felt towards him, he knew that particular werewolf would come and rescue him. What kind of world did he live in now where he would trust Derek Hale to save him and not his best friend? Once he was free, some things needed to change. He gave them a smile and then watched Erica and Boyd run up the stairs.

XXXXX

Gerard growled as he watched the two teenagers run away into the woods. Whatever lackey didn't use the proper security precautions was going to pay.

"Get them, Kate."

"I get to hunt them? This is going to be fun."

"I want them alive." He warned and watched her pout before she turned and stormed off.

They were two of his test. It was the immune system that had been the problem. He'd designed the compounds with mazes around them so those test subjects could be housed. Supernatural creatures with excellent immune systems were taken and tested on. An electronic device had been injected so that their systems so they could be monitored. Over time different Illnesses were added to the food to see if anything happened: After a certain amount of time the 'SPN' virus, as it was called, would be sent up. After they were knocked out by sleeping darts from drone's scientists would go in and take their blood and leave. They were lowered by helicopter and picked up the same way; there couldn't be an accessible entrance or exit. These places had been there for so long no one even thought much about them. The general public believed it was for testing crops, and the fake videos helped with that. These places, there was more than one, were surrounded not just by the most advanced technology, but by magic. There were spells to keep people away, to make people feel ill when they came near, and that was only two. There were many more and were only able to be cast by the strongest of magic users.

What was he going to do with the sheriff's kid? Gerard grabbed a folder and opened it when he saw the results, he smiled.

XXXXX

"You'd better let me go," Stiles warned.

"Oh, I'm not going to let you go. You have what I need, which was lucky since you helped the others escape."

"What do you want with me?"

"It's amazing how healthy you are with everything you've been through. You have an excellent immune system." Gerard laughed.

XXXXX

Kate stood and watched as some unknown werewolves took the ones she was after. Her father was not going to be happy with this.

XXXXX

Stiles opened his eyes, they widened as soon as he became aware that he was in a cage.

"Hey, let me out." He yelled as loudly as he could.

Just then the cage started to shake and began to move, it became faster and faster as it moved upwards. Nothing around him but metal walls and all he could see was the ceiling getting closer, and they weren't slowing down. Stiles huddled on the floor not wanting to watch. That was when he heard some kind of mechanics, but before he could figure out what was going on, he was blinded by a bright light.

"Everything is okay, you're fine." A male voice whispered as if trying to calm a spooked animal.

Stiles blinked a few times, and the world slowly came into view. His eyes still hurt, but he was becoming accustomed to the daylight. "'Where am l?"

"You're in the Glades, and I'm Alby."

"I'm..." He looked around confused.

'It's okay, it happens to all of us. You'll remember in a few days."

Stiles looked around and gasped he could hardly breathe. "I have to get out of here,' with that he scrambled out of the now open cage and started to run.

"You can't go that way, there's a monster that way." A boy shouted.

'Don't scare him too much Gally."

"Well, at least he can't say I didn't warn him now can he Newt."

"We can't risk anyone, we'll wait here." Alby sighed he hoped the newcomer would come straight back. No one went in that direction.

XXXXX

Stiles collapsed against a tree and slid to the ground. He desperately tried to catch his breath, and then he held it as a black wolf approached him. Its head rose as it seemed to sniff the air. As unbelievable as it sounded it shifted into a beautiful dark-haired woman, who just happened to be naked. He looked away quickly.

"Why do you smell like my son?"

"I don't know who your son is; I don't even know who I am."

"My son's name as Derek Hale, I'm Talia Hale."

Something in his mind clicked as he stared into her face. The world began to move, and it wasn't long before darkness engulfed him.

TBC


End file.
